Divergent at School
by ParisBookNerd
Summary: Alexis Strudwick is starting a new school and becomes friends with Four and his friends. What happens when Four's brother falls in love with her.


Beep, beep, beep

I rolled over and stretched my hand out, all of a sudden something went crash and the beeping stopped.

"Alexis, Xavier is everything okay?" mum shouted.

"Sorry mum, my clock fell off." I shouted back to her.

Today was my first day at a new school. Fun. My brother Xavier can't wait. He is so smart and is always a goody-two-shoes. Me, I'm nothing like my twin I'm reckless and disruptive. At least that's how my family sees me I see me as brave and courageous. I can be smart but I couldn't care less about my grades. I had laid out my clothes the night before. I had decided to show my bad side straight up so I dressed in all black. Short black shorts with a shirt that fell off one of my shoulders.

The school was like no other, you got to choose a house or as they call it a faction. There were five Candor, these people are always telling the truth, Amity, they were very happy and kind, Abnegation, they were the selfless, my parents were Abnegation when they came here, Erudite, they were really smart, this is where my brother wanted to go and me, the only one worthy of me was Dauntless, they were the brave and courageous.

"Alexis" my brother called "If you need a ride you better hurray up because I'm leaving soon."

"Be down in a sec." I called back.

"You mean a second Alexis" he called annoyed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

I rushed down stairs grabbing my bag as I go. I rushed to my brothers Porsche and swung open the door and jumped in. My brother drove down the road to the speed limit since he is a goody-two-shoes and never breaks the rules. Once at school I leaped out of the car not wanting to be seen with Xavier and ran to the school office. The door opened with a ding as I walked through. The lady at the desk looked up.

"Hi, I'm Alexis Strudwick, I'm new." I said.

"Ah yes, and do you have a brother too? Where is he?" she questioned.

Before I could answer the door had dinged again and I looked back and saw my brother.

"He just walked in." I said stating the obvious.

"Well good. Here are your time tables, your locker numbers are on them as well as your locker codes. Have a good day." She said handing over the time tables.

I looked down and saw I had:

1st Period- History- Mr Smith

2nd Period- Math- Mrs Jones

3rd Period- Science- Mrs Mathews

4th Period- English-Mrs Prior

5th Period-Lunch

6th Period- Music- Tori

7th Period-Art- Tori

8th Period- Gym- Coach Amar

As I walked to find my locker I ran into someone and my stuff fell to the floor. The person I ran into quickly picked my stuff up and handed it to me.

"Hi I'm Hayley." She said as she extended her hand.

"I'm Alexis but call me Lexi." I replied as I shook her hand.

"Your new right cause I haven't seen you round before."

"Yeah, I moved from Paris a week ago."

"Cool" she screamed "I've always want to go there."

"Would you mind helping me find my locker?" I wouldn't usually ask for help but she was so nice I just had to be nice back.

"Sure what's your locker number." She asked.

"228"

"Awesome yours is right next to mine. Come on" she squealed motioning for me to follow her.

I ran after her trying to avoid people. It just so happens that I wasn't that lucky. I bumped into a tall, dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes.

"Sorry." I exclaimed.

"No it was my fault." He said "My names Daunt."

"Daunt? Interesting name. Did your parents name you that or is it a nickname?" I questioned.

"No it's a nickname. And before you ask no you cannot know what my real name."

"Sure. By the way my names Lexi."

"Nice to meet you but I should go."

"Yeah I've got to find my locker."

"Well, bye"

"Bye" I say as I start running in the direction I saw Hayley disappear. I eventually found her standing next to some lockers.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, doesn't help when you run off, I run into someone trying to follow you, then have to find you again and I've only been here for 45 minutes. Give me so credit."

"Sorry, well anyway here is your locker. Can I see your time table."  
"Sure," I hand it to her while opening my locker.

"We only have Math, Music, Art and gym together. All my friends are in our music and gym classes but only one of my friends has all the same classes as you." She says after examining my time table.

"Cool what's her name?" I say.

"It's a he and his name is Daunt." She responses.

"That's the boy I ran into." I exclaim.

"We'd better get to our first class see you in math."

I was about to ask her where my classroom was but she ran off before I could. I see Daunt walking down the hallway. Instead of asking where the classroom was I decided just to follow him. Since Hayley said we had all the same classes together. He walked into a classroom and I followed. I walked up to the teachers' desk. The teacher looked up and looked like he was going to yell then realised that I was new.

"I'm Mr Smith your teacher for History. You are Alexis, am I right?" he stated.

"Yes but please call me Lexi." I replied.

"Of course, now the only seat left seems to be next to Daunt so you may go and take a seat."

I turn around and look for Daunt. He was sitting in the back corner. I decided not to look at him as I take a seat. Even though he seemed nice when I ran into him there was something about him that seemed dark. I took my seat and began listening to the teacher. I felt his eyes staring at me and apparently so did Mr Smith because when the bell rang he asked Daunt to show him his notes. Without thinking I threw my notes at him and he caught them with ease. He then walked up to the teacher so I walked out the door.

"Hey" he said "Thanks for that but why'd you do it?"

"Well you were staring at me all lesson so I felt responsible for you not taking notes." I replied.

"Well thanks again." He said looking down to hide his blushing. "Do you need help to your next class?"

"That would be nice. I have math."

"Cool that's what I have."

We walked to class and went and sat down next to Hayley.

"So do you mind if I see your time table."

"Sure." I said handing it over.

"We have all the classes together."

"Cool, would you mind showing me to them?" I said

"Sure you can just follow me around." He replied

Just then the teacher walked in and most of the lesson I talked to Daunt and his friends. The bell rang and I followed Daunt to our next class and the class after that. Finally, it was lunch. I grabbed an apple and a sandwich and followed Daunt to a table with a group of people including the Hayley.

"Guys this is Lexi. Lexi this is Four, Tris, Hayley, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Brave, Christina, Will, James, Rose, Harry and Micha." Said Daunt while he pointed to each person.

"Hi, I'm Four. Brave and Daunt are my little siblings. Zeke and Uriah are twin brothers and Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend and Marlene is Uriah's girlfriend. Lynn is Shauna's sister. Tris is my girlfriend. Christina and Will are dating as well as Brave and James. Hayley is Christina's little sister. Harry and Micha are twins. Finally, Micha, Harry, Hayley, Lynn, Rose and Daunt are single."

"That was a lot of info. Good summary though." Said the girl I think was Marlene.

"Thanks for that. I will try to remember it." I said.

"We are having a truth or dare marathon on Friday that will probably go all weekend if you want to join in. The address is on this piece of paper." Zeke said handing me a piece of paper.

"Cool I'll see if I can make it. Thanks for the invite."

Ding

"We all have music. What do you have Lexi." Said Uriah.

"I have music too." I reply.

The whole table walks to music and goes and sits at the back of the room. I follow and end up sitting in the middle of Four and Daunt. The teacher walks in and I recognise her as the lady in the office.

"Afternoon kids I believe we have a new student would you mind standing up and telling us a bit about yourself and why you like music." Says Tori.

I stand up and start "Hi my name's Alexis but I prefer Lexi. I moved from Paris last week and I have a twin brother. My parents went to this school when they were younger. My favourite subjects are music, art and sport. I like music because I can express myself through it and it is also great to dance to. I sing and play guitar, piano, drums and sax. I am also learning to play the clarinet and flute."

"Wow, you must be very talented. Would you mind if you came and performed something for us?" Tori said.

"No not at all." I replied. I walked up to the front and decide to sing Stiches by Shawn Mendes accompanied by the acoustic guitar.

I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

[3x]  
Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

When I finished everyone was staring at me with their mouths hanging open. I didn't think I was that bad I mean I know I stuffed up a bit but didn't know it was that bad. They were still staring at me so I decided to say something.

"Was I that bad and if you leave your mouths open you'll catch flies." It was the first thing I could think of. Everyone immediately shut their mouths and started clapping.

"No Lexi that was amazing." Tori nearly screamed.

"Thank you." I said as I made my way back to my seat.

"You know there is no words to describe how amazing that was." Daunt whispered to me. My reply was to blush. I mean seriously I decide when I was 13 that I didn't need men that I was a strong and independent woman and here I was blushing at Daunt. That boy is messing with all the vows I made myself. Just before the end of class Tori told us that we had an assignment that was in groups of four.

"I will be splitting you up into groups of four. Group 1 – Micha, Brave, Sam and Jenny, Group 2 – Zeke, Lynn, Will and Christina, Group 3 – Four, Tris, Daunt and Lexi. I was with Daunt. I felt happy. What why was I happy I mean I don't like him, do I? No, no I don't. After that I tuned out to the rest of the groups. The bell rang and Daunt, Tris, Four, Hayley, Brave and I all went to art. We had Tori again as the teacher and we had an assignment to draw our partner how we see them. Again I got put with Daunt. Then we headed to gym.

"Afternoon class. To warm up 5 laps of the oval go." Coach Amar said.

I was thrilled. I love sports especially running so as soon as coach said go I was off. I was pretty fast at my old school and only one boy could beat me. At the moment no one was in front of me but all to soon I heard foot steps behind me. I glanced back to see who it was and saw Daunt, Brave, Four and Tris closing in behind me. As soon as I looked back to the front I sped up to beat them by the 5th lap I was slowing down again. Around the start of my last lap I had gotten a good distance in front again but now that I had about 100 metres to go I heard someone behind me again. With all the energy I had left I started in to a sprint. I finished just before Daunt. Coach Amar walked up to me.

"I knew that Miss Prior and the Eaton family were fast, so good work to you and Miss Strudwick well done. Have you thought about trying out for the track team, you would make a great addition? I know that the Eaton family and Miss Prior here are on it."

"Yes Coach I have and I was going to try out." I replied a little out of breath.

"Good. I look forward to seeing you Wednesday for try outs."

"Wow Lexi your fast." Tris says.

"Thanks so are you." I say back.

"Alright now that everyone has finished their laps we are going to play a game of soccer. Team captains are Daunt and Four." Coach Amar yells.

"You can start Four." Daunt says.

"Thanks, I pick Tris."

"Lexi"

"Zeke"

"Brave"

I tuned out for the rest of the pickings. When we were done Daunt had pick me, Brave, Uriah, Marlene, Will, James, Harry and four other people I didn't know. Four's team consisted of himself, Tris, Hayley, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Rose, Christina and four others. Coach Amar told both teams to use a 3-4-3 formation. Daunt, Brave and I were the forwards for our team and Four, Tris and Zeke were the forwards for their team. I did pay much attention to who were in the other positions I just played. By half time my team was ahead 21-19 and by the end we won 29-27.

"Hey Lexi good game. I'm glad I pick you to be on my team." Daunt called out running to catch up. "So I was talking to Four and Tris about our music assignment," he continued "and was wondering if you'd like to come to my house now to work on it."

"Sure I'll have to go tell my brother and would you mind giving me a ride." I replied.

"Can do. Let's go find your brother now." He urged.

"Follow me." I responded walking to my brothers' car in the middle of the parking lot.

Once I got insight of my brothers' car I saw him with another boy.

"Alexis," my brother called out to me, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Xavier, I just had sport and was talking to Daunt here." I explained gesturing to Daunt who was now standing beside me.

"Hi Xavier, Caleb." Daunt piped in.

"And why were you talking to this boy?" he asked his eyes full of concern. Even though we are very different he still cares and whenever I talk to a boy he there questioning the boy.

"We were talking about an assignment we have to do. That is also why I don't need you to drive me home because I am going over to his house." I reassured him.

"No. Absolutely not. You are not going to a guys' house that you only met this morning. I will not stand for it." He rambled.

"But…" I started but was cut off.

"Xavier it is okay. His brother is my sisters' boyfriend and he will make sure that she is not hurt because if she is then I will make sure Beatrice never sees him again then he will be heart broken." The boy reassured.

"Has Tris come and told you yet that she is coming over too Caleb?" Daunt questioned.

"No but thanks for letting me know?" Caleb replied.

"Okay Alexis, I guess you can go but be home before 10 tonight or I am calling a search party to go and get you." He enforced.

"Thanks Xavier." I squealed wrapping my arms around him.

"Can you let go now?" He complained.

"Sorry. Bye Xavier and nice meeting you Caleb." I said turning away nut before I started walking Caleb called out

"Daunt, Alexis remind Beatrice to be home before 10:30."

"We will." Daunt called back then started walking away with me on his trail.

"Who is Beatrice and why did that Caleb guy need to know that Tris is going to your house." I started questioning.

"Beatrice is Tris," he chuckled "Tris is a nickname because Beatrice doesn't really fit her personality. Caleb her brother just insists on using her real name because that is the name she was brought up with. Me personally, I think he just uses it to annoy her."

"So what should we do?" asked Tris. We were sitting on the floor of Daunt and Fours' living room.

"Well what instrument can you play." I asked.

"Well I can sing and play guitar." Tris answered.

"And Four and I can play drums, guitar and piano but I can also play the trumpet." Daunt stated.

"Well maybe we could find a song that uses vocals, piano, guitar, drums and a trumpet." I said.

"Well we could do trumpets so it features the trumpet." Four suggested.

"I could play the chorus on my sax to so it would sound even better." I piped in.

"That's a great idea. It's a good catchy song and with the sax in the chorus it will put a bit of a spin on it." Said Tris.


End file.
